


their story

by Valerine



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, produce 101 moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: the beginning when kang daniel and park jihoon meets in produce 101.





	their story

**Author's Note:**

> i start writing and it just somehow become a produce 101 nielwink story haha. i hope you enjoy the story as ive enjoyed writing it too :) 
> 
> this also can be a prequel to my other story 'of late nights and secret kisses'
> 
> p/s: im sorry i re-edited the ending a little because im not satisfied.

park jihoon is a quiet person. he is the type who doesn't like attention but his appearance attracts people like moths to light. jihoon prefers peace, and he doesn't like being burdened by the weight of people's gaze on him. he is self conscious because growing up as a child actor, he is constantly being watched and criticized. although its something he should have gotten used to by now, but his personality is of the sensitive type regardless of how unaffected he may look sometimes. the personality he has hardly suits to become a celebrity, but the people around him keep telling him that its a waste to not become a celebrity with the kind of face that he has. 

jihoon isn't really opposed to becoming a celebrity in the first place. he likes dancing, likes singing, likes performing and seeing the happy smile and amazement on people's face after he performed. growing as a child actor, he also knows when he needs to be professional so to be a celebrity is a mindset that he grows up with since small despite the timid personality he has developed.

the first time park jihoon shows himself on produce 101, theres a surge of interest both from the audience and the contestants alike. _its so bright like a star, he's practically glowing-_ they'd whisper in awe among each others while looking at the face. jihoon looks at all of them as he introduces himself and smiles. 

amidst the crowd theres kang daniel. yoon jisung beside him is going crazy. _that boy's visual is no joke!_ daniel agrees, silently watching as he sees the eyes that folds in pretty long curves as they smile. _that smile is no joke_ , daniel thinks to himself as he realizes how beautiful park jihoon's smile is. 

park jihoon is bowing down politely, and smiling again when he looks up. 

in that moment, exactly to daniel's face.

_its a pleasure to meet all of you. please take care of me._

all kang daniel remembers in his life is that he has been dancing whenever and wherever. naturally, it leads him wanting to become an idol where he can show what he shines in the most. he's been performing at various places, in school, on the streets, and in random functions. when he showed the effort of years of dancing in front of people, people start to admire and like him. but there's an anomaly in front of his eyes right now. park jihoon, who is just standing there and smiling with his folded eyes, has this power to make people admire and like him in an instant. its something that daniel doesn't have and he's in awe with how park jihoon literally glows on the stage.

* * *

daniel sees jihoon later in the evening. in his mind, he remembers its the smiling fairy. the boy is having a troubled expression as he digs through his bag in front of the vending machine. then he sighs dejectedly, and straps his bag back on his shoulders.

_whats wrong?_

daniel asks without thinking, approaching without thinking either despite knowing how conscious he is of jihoon. then realizes a second too late when jihoon looks at him in surprise. 

_ah. that...i forgot my wallet._

jihoon is scratching the back of his head awkwardly. daniel's eyes follow the strangely adorable habit and looks back at jihoon's embarrassed face. he smiles without knowing.

he pulls out a few coins from his pants pocket.

_which one do you want?_

_ah..but you dont really have to..._

jihoon stops when daniel gives him an insisting look, the smile is kind. jihoon presses his lips together and finally mumbles in a shy small voice.

_banana milk._

daniel laughs and slots the coins into the vending machine. the bottle comes out with a _clang_. he bends down to take it and hands it over to jihoon.

_thanks. ill pay you back later._

_you dont have to. its my treat._

daniel easily replies as he too picks a drink of his own. jihoon watches as daniel takes the coffee can in his hand. 

daniel is about to leave but jihoon stops him.

 _...thank you for the treat, daniel hyung_.

jihoon smiles. he has watched daniel's introduction and he remembers daniel because of the tall body and the distinct puppy-like face.

daniel laughs again, then returns the smile. the eyes also becomes adorable slits when he smiles.

_as long as i got to see you smiling._

then he leaves. jihoon is left to stand alone in the corridor.

the banana milk bottle in his hand suddenly feels warm.

* * *

_oh, so we are in the same team this time._

its daniel who excitedly speaks first the moment he enters the room and sees jihoon sitting among the lineups. jihoon laughs, a look of surprise on his face too but its definitely a pleasure to know.

jihoon admires daniel secretly. as the show goes on, he starts to see more and more sides of daniel. the guy is a funny and cool person. although the personality is quite a noisy type, but it doesnt cause bad feelings. he is also known as the hyung who takes care of the little ones very well, and jihoon knows to some extent that its true. the audience also realizes this after some time, and they are attracted by kang daniel's effortless charm.

jihoon has always think that daniel will get the first place. and he becomes even more sure of it when he sees daniel slowly climbing up the ranking seat below him week after week. but strangely he is not anxious of daniel taking the spot above him, because like others, he too, thinks daniel is charming and deserves all the attention.

now they are in the same team for the next performance. there's also park woojin, who jihoon realizes radiates the same feelings that daniel gives. jihoon has always thought that woojin is a great dancer. and despite being so talented, he is a humble and down to earth kind of person. 

he is happy he is in the same team with the people he admires. of course there's more pressure to perform better being in such a team with great members, but its a healthy competitive one and jihoon welcomes the challenge.

the dance for 'get ugly' is difficult. woojin and daniel choreographs them together and they spend a productive day getting all the members of the team to practice it together. jihoon can't really say that he's talented in dancing since from the beginning. because talent would mean having dancing to flow naturally as one in your body. in the case of jihoon, it takes him a few years of hard work to get that feeling. he struggles a lot back when he was a trainee just to build up the talent he lacks. he reaches this far because of hard work, and he is used to difficulties.

he struggles a lot getting the dance moves right, but is not the type to give up easily. so he practices till late into the night, even after the other members has already left. for days he continues with this kind of routine. park woojin who jihoon has become closer to these days sometimes help him out. 

today woojin has an errand to do and apologizes because he can't stay back with him. so jihoon practices alone in the room. someone enters the room at some point, when the time is really late and no one is supposedly awake.

_you're working hard._

jihoon stops and looks back tensely at the silhoutte that hides itself at the back of the room. he relaxes when he realizes its just daniel. 

_do you want me to help you out?_

daniel is already walking towards him even as he asked, the smile on his face is an approachable one. jihoon laughs and nods because it just seems natural to accept. 

so they start with the part jihoon has difficulty in the most. daniel is a talented dancer like woojin, and usually if its not woojin it would be daniel who helps and guides the other members. daniel is patient when teaching, so even if jihoon makes a few mistakes he doesnt falter.

_your legs go like this, then your hands like this..._

_...like this?_

jihoon tries his best to follow daniel. but it just doesn't seem to be working for some reason. so daniel has to personally come beside him and fix his movement. the hands touch the hands of jihoon and jihoon's mind momentarily blanks out because of the sudden nervousness at the close proximity. 

_...do you get it?_

_ah...im sorry, one more time please._

jihoon murmurs out in embarrassment when he realizes he has just missed out everything. daniel laughs and begins showing him again. this time jihoon focuses hard, and after a few tries or so, finally completed the steps successfully. 

they go on for another hour more. everything went so well and smoothly that he has to thank daniel at the end of the lesson. _it's no problem,_ daniel replies kindly. jihoon notices that daniel is sweating a lot like him too, so he hands the towel that he has used to wipe off his sweat to the other without thinking. daniel takes it appreciatively with a smile and proceeds to wipe his face and neck. the shirt is drenched and his sleeves are being pulled up to the end of the wide shoulders showing the prominent bulging arm muscles as they move.

jihoon stares at him without a word. these days, he also starts to think that daniel matches well with the sexy image. his other previous performances have proven it. onstage, kang daniel is a charismatic sexy guy. his physical proportion accentuates his manliness even more and its the source of envy for jihoon who has a small body. but daniel in real is just like a cute boy, noisy and playful. but once in a while, there's a serious side that comes out and thats when you can see the kind and caring kang daniel. 

theres a lot of sides to kang daniel. jihoon wonders if there's more that he hasn't seen.

_daniel._

_yes?_

there's a look of surprise on daniel's face when he looks at jihoon. its something to do with the seriousness in jihoon's voice and the way he regards him without the usual honorifics.

_if you win, id be really glad for you._

_..._

there's a real smile on jihoon's face. it's almost heartbreakingly beautiful to daniel because of how sincere it looks. daniel is at loss of words for a second, then laughs. 

_thats unfair, park jihoon. im the one who wants to say that to you._

_me? but im not..._

_not what?_

_...im not as talented and good looking as you._

there's an embarrassed smile on jihoon's face as he looks down and scratches his nape absent mindedly. his words sounded so serious that daniel has to laugh again.

_jihoon-ah, what are you talking about?_

an adorable blush dusts the cheeks of jihoon instantly. he bows down his head even more. daniel warms up at the sight, lifts up a hand and strokes jihoon's head affectionately. 

_do you know im attracted to you?_

_..._

the warm hand that continues to stroke his head is comforting, and the warm voice that gently speaks resounds in the silence of the room. jihoon blinks with his head still bowed and he starts to feel sweat wetting his palm uncomfortably.

_do you know why im attracted to you?_

_..._

_you just shine whenever and wherever you go, in whatever youre doing._

_..._

_and the park jihoon i see practicing so hard every night, always wanting to give his best and not to disappoint, its really lovable._

_..._

_i'd be very glad if you win instead._

jihoon slowly looks up at the end, and he sees the eyes of daniel which are warmly glowing with sincerity. they warm up jihoon's whole body. 

_ill get going. you should also go to sleep soon._

then daniel leaves. again, jihoon is alone sitting by himself in the room. 

the thumping heartbeat is loud in the silence of the room.

* * *

the next few nights, jihoon doesn't see daniel anymore. woojin stays with him to practice together most of the nights. but during the day when the whole group is there to practice, jihoon unknowingly steals glances to daniel who is focused. sometimes jihoon was caught by daniel, but instead of being weirded out daniel would smile good naturedly before proceeding on. 

when they are on break, jihoon slips out of the room and goes to the vending machine in the corridor. he picks banana milk and coffee and takes them into the room. 

daniel is sitting against the wall, wiping his sweat. jihoon approaches him and holds out the coffee can to daniel's face. daniel who is surprised, looks up at him then to the coffee can in jihoon's hand.

_for you._

jihoon wishes daniel would take it instead of staring at him so uncomfortably like that. the hand that is holding the can is starting to sweat. finally a laugh breaks out from daniel and his hand that takes the can brushes against jihoon's sweaty hand. 

at that time, park woojin who has been witnessing the whole thing interrupts. 

_only daniel? where's mine?_

jihoon's eyes dart to woojin nervously. yeah, why are you only giving it to daniel? because jihoon feels very conscious that daniel is watching him and because he doesn't like this awkwardness so he gives the banana milk on his other hand to woojin. 

_...i prefer chocolate milk. but well its fine, ill take it._

the unknowing woojin grumbles but eagerly takes it and drinks it anyway. 

meanwhile daniel burst out laughing again beside him, and jihoon feels the heat creeps up impossibly high to the top of his head. thankfully they are called to resume their practice after that so jihoon quickly hurries to the middle of the room without a word.

this time its jihoon who catches daniel when he steals glances at him. jihoon doesn't know whether its because of the adrenaline during practice or because daniel is smiling at him, but his heart is racing like crazy. 

* * *

park jihoon has no aegyo. at least thats what jihoon keeps telling himself. 

he looks at his face in the mirror, winks once then twice, then sighs. its hard. he keeps thinking if he can continue up with the expectation of people.

 _eomma, can i really do this?_ jihoon turns back to his mother and asks for reassurance pitifully. eomma is laying out food for jihoon to eat before they head out for the show. she stops at the question of jihoon. she goes to jihoon and laughs as she cups the cheeks of her lovable son.

_of course you can. you believed me the last time i told you to do that jeojang confidently. look how much people love it. you can do it this time too._

jihoon pouts his lips, but eomma tells him to straighten his back and be more confident of himself.

_you are the cutest, my pretty son._

eomma strokes his cheek affectionately as she laughs, her eyes crinkling into beautiful folds as she does. in other people's eyes, park jihoon is the exact resemblance of his mother. 

* * *

eomma is right. always will be right. 

the catchphrase becomes a hit overnight. eomma messages him telling him that its the number one search result in korea currently and she keeps saying _what did i say, you are always the cutest._

...but it's so embarrassing, eomma. 

the other contestants and his group members have been teasing him ever since his wink and jeojang become famous, now the news of kkukkukkakka being another hit catchphrase of park jihoon is floating around the dorm. 

ong seongwu, a close hyung of jihoon, imitates him a lot to tease him. park woojin is also following the bad steps of seongwu these days and starts to imitate his wink. jihoon complains and tells them to stop but they seem to gain satisfaction from all these and thus doesn't listen to a word from jihoon. 

daniel who is close to seongwu is the second follower after woojin. because of his playful nature, he naturally joins in to tease jihoon too. 

_save the chicken in my stomach~_

jihoon wants to bury himself. suddenly all the appetite is gone and he puts down the half eaten chicken.

_hyung, really...!_

daniel sits beside jihoon, apologizing _oh im sorry, im sorry, please continue eating_ all the while still laughing.

jihoon dubiously takes back the chicken in his hand and eats. but daniel is watching him as if he's so interesting, with an amused smile on his lips and his chin resting on his folded arms. he lost his appetite because of nervousness this time, so he put down his chicken the second time and look at daniel questioningly.

_what is it?_

_try winking once._

_...what?_

_give me a wink._

_no._

_jihoon-ah, just once?_

_..._

_just once, please?_

_..._

because daniel keeps on prodding him and looking at him with that puppy-like face, jihoon can't even say no. he winks at daniel. 

_once more._

he winks again.

_one more time._

he winks the other eye. but he suddenly realizes what he did and before daniel can say anything again he said _ya, didnt you say just once?_

daniel laughs.

_really pretty. not only your smile._

then daniel gets up from the bench and leaves without another word. jihoon exhales the breath he doesn't realize he was holding, now left alone at the table, chicken left uneaten and again, hearing his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

* * *

after the 'open up' performance, kang daniel has become a hot issue in korea. everyone finally notices his ability and his rank shoots to first place immediately. jihoon has a feeling this will happen. jihoon is quiet but all the time he doesn't spend talking, he observes, and the person he's been observing the most throughout the show is kang daniel. jihoon has had this sense since he was a child, the sense to notice someone who is different than others. and there's just something intriguingly fascinating about daniel. he knows he is right as he watches daniel continuously surprises him week by week. and that's why he expects this sight in front of him right now.

_congratulations, daniel hyung._

jihoon says from his seat while smiling earnestly, the first to congratulate daniel who is sitting at the very top, crowned the first place like a proud king. despite that, daniel seems a bit shy as he laughs and thanks jihoon.

after when the filming is over, and everyone is on their way to the dorm daniel is flocked by people who also come to congratulate him. they pounce on him and create a ruckus, and daniel starts laughing. jihoon watches from a distance and smiles at the happy face of daniel. 

daniel catches the eyes of jihoon amidst the crowd and he looks like he wants to say something, but jihoon simply shakes his head with a smile and leaves the crowd. 

jihoon goes into an empty room and sits down quietly against a wall. he is tired from the long filming. because he is also the type who is easily tired in crowds, so he prefers to relax in solitude like this. 

daniel probably has seen him entering this room, so it's a surprise to jihoon when he realizes daniel has followed him all the way into the room.

_oh, hyung. what are you doing here?_

daniel quietly takes a seat beside him. 

_taking a break._

_oh, then do you want to drink some of this?_

jihoon grins as he offers a half full banana milk bottle to daniel. daniel takes it with a smile and drinks it.

_sorry its not coffee, but i guess you will like a sweet drink for once as a celebration._

jihoon is talking a lot at the moment. he doesn't know why, but he is actually more happy for daniel than for himself. maybe its because he has been keeping up hope to debut together with daniel if both of them can make it. it'll be wonderful if it comes true. 

jihoon keeps talking cheerfully about the show, about daniel, about how amazing his performance is, about how he knows daniel is going to get the first place, and daniel is just staring at him all throughout. jihoon doesn't even realize that the usually noisy daniel is unusually quiet at the moment. when he finally realizes how one sided the conversation is, he sees daniel staring intently at his lips. since when did his face get this close?

jihoon suddenly realizes what is going to happen. his palms start to sweat again, his heart starts beating loudly, yet his body remains frozen. he doesn't move away even if daniel starts to close the gap between their face, he seems to be stuck in place for an unknown reason. in the dimness of the room, the darkened eyes are fixed on jihoon's lips.

jihoon's breath catches when an unfamiliar lips overlap his own. it's unfamiliar, but its a pleasant feeling. daniel's lips feel soft on his own. jihoon starts to feel his head getting dizzy all of a sudden, and he closes his eyes automatically. but daniel seems to not notice all of these, simply continuing to apply gentle pressure on jihoon's lips while the latter remains unmoving. 

the feeling is undescribable. a pleasant heat blooms in his chest and travels straight to the tips of his fingers and toes. jihoon can't breathe and his face starts to get red when he realizes he's going to die. daniel finally notices jihoon's distress and pulls away.

he chuckles, murmuring in a whispered voice, face still close to jihoon. _you can breathe now._

jihoon opens his eyes, becoming teary as he is finally able to inhale in a large breath. before he can take the third breath, daniel's eyes darken again and the lips fall back on his own again. jihoon makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat, and flinches back on instinct. but daniel holds the back of his head and presses on persistently. this time the kiss is rougher, more demanding, and he feels the desire and lust with every hungry brush of daniel's lips. jihoon feels his head getting dizzy again. 

eventually he loses strength in the hands that are supporting his whole body, and slowly gradually falling down with his whole body to the floor. daniel follows, the lips persistently attached to jihoon as if they have no intention to let him go. 

its only when jihoon's hands start reaching for daniel's shoulder, gripping on them, that daniel pulls away again. jihoon immediately breathes again in relief, lips parted open as well to suck a large gulp of air. the face has become really red by now, the lush lips that have been kissed are red and swollen too. jihoon's eyes are half lidded as if in daze, thick long lashes flickering slowly like a charm. daniel can't resist and lays his forehead on jihoon, their faces millimeters apart and heavy breaths mingling between the gap.

_...you drive me crazy, you know that?_

daniel whispers into the other's lips. jihoon is staring at him with that big black bottomless eyes that glitters with the whole universe. that universe reflects daniel in it and daniel is in love.

_daniel_

jihoon calls out his name, voice barely a whisper and shaky. 

the voice, the face, the eyes, everything about park jihoon is just so beautiful. daniel smiles warmly and kisses jihoon another time, this time slower, gentler and sweeter. theres no adrenaline, desire or lust...its simply the need to convey love through the lips that are connected intimately, simply the need to savour the moment as much as possible. eventually, jihoon feels comfortable enough to follow and move his lips against his back tenderly. its relaxing and jihoon is able to learn to breathe while kissing this time and their lips stay locked against each other for a while longer.

the kiss feels so good, and daniel's body on his feels so warm that jihoon feels feverish. when they separate, jihoon can't think of anything. daniel proceeds to bury his face in jihoon's nape, laying fleeting butterfly kisses along the white slender column of his neck, reaching up and pressing his lips on the defined jaw. jihoon trembles, hands gripping tight on daniel's shoulders. 

when daniel is finished, he is left a blushing and trembling mess. daniel who sees this laughs and leans down to whisper into his ear.

_really pretty._

jihoon can't say anything. but his heart that is beating loudly in his chest is eager, and he is sure daniel can hear it so loud and well this time.

* * *

after that day, both of them stick to each other like glue. when they are done with group practice they would sneak away from their respective group and spend time with each other.

the first time park woojin discovers both of them, they are hiding in the practice room late at night playing mobile game together. _since when did you two become this close?_ woojin is by no means jealous that jihoon is hanging out more with daniel these days, but its just the way jihoon is wrapped up in daniel's arms as they play together which makes him wonder aloud.

_its not like that..._

there's a heavy blush on jihoon's face that doesn't go unnoticed as he hastily gets himself away from daniel's arms. he passes by woojin and leaves the room without even so much answering his question. how rude, woojin wants to say. but soon daniel slips up beside him and comforts him with an apologetic smile.

_sorry, ill give you this banana milk._

woojin has to accept it because daniel is already pushing it into his hand and following after jihoon in a second. woojin looks at the bottle in his hand.

what the...its already half drank and its not even chocolate milk... woojin downs the remaining anyways.

wait why did daniel even apologize? 

woojin asks himself as he makes his way back to his dorm room. 

it is answered a week later when woojin discovers them the second time. he is awake at 2 am at night because of the urgency to go to the toilet. he yawns, looking drowsy and eyes half opened as he walks out of his room. because they live in the dorm, so the toilet is situated so that it can be shared among the few rooms.

before he can open the toilet door however, theres a muffled sound coming behind the door. woojin frowns, and puts his ear to the door. 

_daniel, stop. here...is not good._

_everyone's asleep._

its the voice of jihoon and daniel.

_no...its still dangerous. let's not-_

then theres the muffled sound of jihoon again as his words are cut off. 

_aish, really..._

and the amused laugh which can only belongs to daniel is heard. 

woojin doesn't need to hear more to understand whats going on. if he's a bitch he would open the door and bust them out. but he is a nice person, and he likes park jihoon and kang daniel both as a person. eventhough this is shocking to sink in, but he thinks its their business. 

and secretly a part of him thinks that daniel and jihoon matches each other well anyways. 

* * *

their last performance has both daniel and jihoon and most of their close friends in one group. 

the relationship of daniel and jihoon continues to progress as the show progresses. everyone notices how daniel pays more attention to jihoon these days and how jihoon who is usually quiet is more notably loud and cheerful with daniel.

daniel buys him banana milk after practice everytime because jihoon likes it. and at nights, jihoon would go to daniel's bed and asks the other to play games with him. the other members grumble sometimes at how the lights are still on and how jihoon and daniel are making noises even at 2 am. 

its a couple that naturally attracts the attention of people. and kim jaehwan who is also in the group comments at one point how those two matches each other very well. woojin who has also thought of this before agrees. during performance, the aura that is carried out by individual presence alone is already strong. if combined, it'll definitely be something to look forward to. the fans seem to agree. so 'hands on me' becomes one of their most successful performance yet. 

at the end of the show, they gather for a group hug and promise that because everyone has done their best for their very final show, no matter what happens, whether they are going to be selected or not, they are going to accept the decision with an open heart. 

even after promising this, jihoon is anxious. what if he's not going to get chosen, or what if daniel's not going to get chosen, or what if both of them won't get chosen...then whats going to happen after that? jihoon has gotten used to being close with daniel so if one of them failed then they have to be separated? or if both of them failed, then they have to go back to their respective companies and lead a different life?

jihoon's anxiety is increasingly felt by daniel as the time of the announcement becomes closer and closer.

at one point daniel pulls him into a hidden corner and kisses him in a soothing manner, then whispers into his lips while looking straight into jihoon's eyes. the smile radiates with optimism and the voice holds strength in it.

_believe. have faith._

jihoon believes in those words and the deep eyes that reflects him, and the anxiety disappears in an instant.

on the day of announcement, daniel holds onto jihoon's hand tightly. and they watch as jisung, seongwu, woojin, jaehwan and their other friends' name being called.  

then finally when park jihoon and kang daniel are announced as the two final contestants, the hall booms with cheers and applause of the audience and the other trainees.

they walk together and stand side by side to each other. jihoon looks out at the faces of people around him, breathes and remembers the word _faith_. then he looks at daniel and sees daniel is also looking at him, with the look in his eyes that conveys the same thought.

 _we've come this far. we've both done well_. jihoon wants to say as his gaze lingers longer at daniel. 

i'm happy. this is enough.

standing on the same stage.

sharing the same feelings as you right at this moment.

to be able to be with you now, and in the future. 

this is enough. 

then the name of daniel is announced as the first. and the smile on jihoon's face remains as wide and bright, unfaltering.

yes, this is enough. 

they hug each other immediately. jihoon doesn't even remember that its a broadcast and everyone is watching, but he hugs daniel and says to him _congratulations... i'm really happy for you._

daniel hugs him tightly, holding him a second too long before they separate.

there's a beautiful smile on jihoons face, directed solely towards him in that moment and daniel remembers the first time he met park jihoon who is so memorable because he smiles and shines like a star.

now is no different.

he takes the microphone that is given to him and continues looking at the park jihoon who keeps on smiling at him as he speaks. 

_thank you... and i love you._

this is our beginning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this story was actually inspired by the time daniel says i love you at his ending speech. so i include it and make a story behind his confession. thanks for reading ❤


End file.
